Len no colégio Mahora
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Já imaginou conhecer o primeiro amor numa prisão? Len passou por isso aos 10 anos e, agora que fugiu da prisão, seu objetivo é encontrar o amor de sua vida. Mas por que os sentimentos que tinha pela misteriosa garotinha são iguais por Fumika Narutaki?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: página de diário

**Len no colégio Mahora**

**Capítulo 1.**

Querido diário,

Conhece a famosa frase "O primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece"? Porque eu, Len Kagamine, conheço e acredito!

Até onde me recordo, passei a maior parte da minha vida como um condenado, numa espécie de prisão. Estava pagando pelos crimes do meu pai e sabia que, quando completasse 15 anos, iria para a cadeira elétrica, inocente ou não.

Entretanto, uma luz apareceu em minha vida quando estava com 10 anos, na forma de uma linda menina.

Até onde eu sabia, ela morava perto da prisão, lugar onde o pai dela estava preso. E foi numa das visitas à ele que eu a vi pela primeira vez, assim como ela a mim.

Havia uma janela fechada que nos separava, mas eu ficava feliz só de poder vê-la. Como a janela era a prova de som, conversávamos através de mensagens por escrito. Ela foi meu primeiro amor, e ainda correspondido.

**Eu: "**Eu te amo"!

**Ela: **"Eu também te amo"!

Isso as vezes era loucura pra mim: eu estava amando uma garota que mal conhecia. Ou melhor, que nem sabia o nome. Você pode até estranhar, mas um não sabia o nome do outro e vice-versa, só a primeira letra. Com isso, o apelido dela ficou F-chan, e o meu ficou L-kun.

**Ela: **"Quando nós ficarmos adultos, L-kun, eu quero me casar com você"!

**Eu: **"Quem me dera, F-chan... talvez... se eu sair daqui! Eu prometo"!

Naquela hora, eu nem queria me lembrar que nunca sairia dali, que nunca viraria adulto... pois seria guilhotinado antes disso acontecer, queria apenas imaginar um futuro maravilhoso com ela.

Entretanto, um dia, ela mostrou um cartaz que me chocou muito.

**Ela: **"Papai saiu da cadeia e quer mudar de cidade com a família toda! Essa será a última vez que nos veremos"!

E foi mesmo. Passaram-se os anos e nunca mais a vi de novo, mas o sentimento que nutria por ela não havia mudado. Na madrugada do dia que seria morto, consegui fugir... e vi o mundo pela primeira vez. 

Atualmente, faz só alguns meses que estou fora da prisão e participo de uma banda com o nome Vocaloid. Como mudei meu visual, com a ajuda de minha amiga Miku, estou mais tranquilo com o fato de ser descoberto pela polícia.

**Voz: **Len, você ainda não está pronto?

Len interrompeu a narração de seu diário com o chamado de Meiko, sua amiga e parceira de banda. A banda estava indo estudar num colégio novo e Kaito sugeriu que fossem para o colégio Mahora. O colégio era feminino, mas como o diretor era o fã número 1 da banda vocaloid, fez uma exceção para Kaito e Len.

**Len: ***guardando o diário na mala* Estou! Só estava esperando alguém vir me chamar!

**Meiko: ***girando os olhos* Você é muito folgado, sabia?

Len riu junto com Meiko e os dois foram atrás do resto da banda, que os esperava no carro.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: página de diário

**Capítulo 2.**

Querido diário,

A volta às aulas haviam começado e eu, Fumika Narutaki, agora estava na turma 3-A. Entretanto, minha cabeça estava encucada com os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

No último dia de férias, Fuuka e eu estávamos jogando o jogo da verdade e, no meio do jogo, Fuuka me perguntou quem havia sido meu primeiro amor. Na hora, me lembrei "dele": L-kun, o garotinho condenado que conheci na prisão aos 10 anos.

As lembranças vinham à minha mente e eu contei tudo para Fuuka, que ficou bem surpresa, pois não sabia de nada. Eu tive pequenos, mas maravilhosos, momentos com aquele garotinho: as declarações, o pedido de casamento... Entretanto, tudo terminou quando meu pai decidiu mudar-se ao sair da cadeia. 

Foi difícil me despedir do L-kun.

**Eu: **"Papai saiu da cadeia e quer mudar de cidade com a família toda! Essa será a última vez que nos veremos"!

A reação do L-kun não foi a que eu esperava: ele ficou descontrolado. Quando estava indo embora da prisão, cheguei a vê-lo tentar ir até mim, sendo segurado por dois policiais.

**Ele: **VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR, F-CHAN! EU PENSO EM VOCÊ TODO DIA! EU TE AMO!

Foi a primeira vez, e a última, que eu ouvi a voz dele. Foi muito duro pra mim. Eu comecei a chorar, enquanto ele era levado pelos policiais. E estou chorando agora, enquanto escrevo em você, diário! Eu gostaria muito de ver o L-kun de novo, mas isso é impossível. Ele mesmo me contou que seria morto quando fizesse 15 anos, então, como ele é mais velho do que eu e eu já fiz 15 anos, já está morto.

**Fuuka: ***preocupada* Mana, você está bem?

**Fumika: ***enxugando as lágrimas e fechando o diário* Estou sim! Só me emocionei um pouco!

**Fuuka: **Parecia mais choro de tristeza do que de emoção! É por causa do L-kun?

**Fumika: ***chateada* Sim! Sinto muita falta dele! *disfarçando com um sorriso* Mas e aí? Já arrumou as coisas pra volta às aulas?

**Fuuka: **Sim! Ah, por falar nisso, você não acredita no que Ayaka me contou! Adivinha quem vai estudar conosco no colégio Mahora? A BANDA VOCALOID!

**Fumika: ***confusa* Que banda é essa?

**Fuuka: **Não estou surpresa de que não a conheça, pois essa banda é nova, formada por três garotas e dois garotos! O meu favorito é Len Kagamine!

**Fumika: ***arrepiando-se*_ Por que a pronúncia desse nome me fez ficar tão estranha?_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: página de diário

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, no colégio Mahora, Negi avisou que teriam novos alunos da classe 3-A: Rin, Len e Miku, já que Kaito e Meiko eram da classe 4-A.

**Negi:** Vocês não querem se apresentar?

**Rin: ***sorriso* Bom, o meu nome é Rin Kashizawa (aqui, Rin e Len não são irmãos) e tenho 15 anos! É um prazer conhecê-las e espero que sejamos boas amigas!

**Miku: **Eu sou Miku Hatsune e tenho 16 anos, mas estou na mesma classe que Rin por ter perdido um ano! Também estou encantada em conhecê-las!

**Len: ***sem graça* E eu sou Len Kagamine, também com 15 anos, mas sou o mais jovem da banda! Espero me dar bem com todas!

**Negi: **Obrigado pelas apresentações! Rin, você senta ao lado de Asuna! Miku, seu lugar é na frente da Haruna! E Len senta ao lado de Fumika!

As garotas citadas ergueram as mãos e o trio da banda Vocaloid foram aos seus lugares. Por um instante, os olhos de Fumika e Len se cruzaram, o que fez os dois corarem levemente. Mas logo Len sentou-se e tiveram que prestar atenção na aula.

Ou fingiam estar, porque Len aproveitou pra atualizar seu diário.

Querido diário,

Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula no colégio Mahora. Aparentemente, comecei bem. 

Não contei antes, mas antes de nos matricularmos nesse colégio, a gravadora responsável por nossa banda pagou as dívidas que eu tinha por causa do meu pai, o que quer dizer que não sou mais um foragido. Ainda bem! Vida de fugitivo não é pra mim!

Len parou de escrever e olhou discretamente para Fumika. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia seu rosto esquentar só de olhar pra ela. Antes que ela percebesse, virou o rosto e continuou escrevendo.

Continuo atrás da F-chan, mas, por algum motivo, a presença de uma de minhas colegas de classe está me incomodando. Não no mau sentido, só que... me sinto esquisito!

O nome dela é Fumika Narutaki, pelo que ouvi o professor falar. É muita coincidência, não acha? O nome dela começa com F, assim como o da F-chan (seja lá qual for). Me pergunto onde ela está agora.

Minutos antes, ao sentir-se observada, Fumika olhou para o lado e notou que Len virou a cabeça. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar também e, querendo desabafar, pegou seu diário discretamente e começou a escrever nele.

Querido diário,

Como minha irmã Fuuka havia dito no dia anterior, a banda Vocaloid veio estudar em nosso colégio, mesmo ele sendo feminino. Três dos cinco membros da banda estão na nossa classe: Rin Kashizawa, Miku Hatsune e Len Kagamine! Este último, ínclusive, está me deixando nervosa, no sentido de deixar sem jeito.

Acho uma grande coincidência que o nome dele também comece com L, como o do L-kun. Mas descarto a possibilidade de que sejam a mesma pessoa. L-kun morreu na prisão e não vai mais voltar, embora seja difícil aceitar isso.

Len, que já tinha parado de escrever no diário, ficou surpreso quando Fumika começou a chorar baixinho do nada. Infelizmente, antes que perguntasse o problema, o sinal tocou e todos foram dispensados.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: página de diário

**Capítulo 4.**

Nos intervalos entre as aulas, a banda Vocaloid sempre se reunia para ensaiar suas músicas. O que não sabiam é que, desde que haviam começado a fazer isso, Fumika os espiava de longe.

**Miku: ***cantando* Wake up

When will things be good enough for you

To see all that we can be

I'm sick of playin' games

And actin' like we never care

That we're never there

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see all we can become

We can shine like the sun

If we believe

2 stars are brighter than one

Come on, come on, come on... Look at you

Come on, come on, come on... Look at me

**Meiko: ***interrompendo Miku* Podem parar! Ensaiamos essa música ontem! É a vez do Len!

**Len: ***supreso* Minha vez? Mas que música eu canto?

**Kaito: **Sei lá, cara! Improvisa!

Len concordou e, após pensar bastante no tema, todo mundo se preparou para tocar.

**Len: ***cantando* I make your one more lame excuse

Why I can't come out tonight

I'm not trying to cut you lose,

I just need some time.

ohhhh ohh ohh ohh

I'm feeling LoveSick, but I don't mind.

You're the one I think about, everyday & everynight,

Call the doctor

I'm looovesick

Yeah. I'm love sick

Going back & forth so long

And your getting over

Waiting on you to be strong

I start to wonder

Ohhh Ohh Ohh

I'm feeling LoveSick, but I don't mind.

You're the one I think about, everyday & everynight,

Call the doctor

I'm looovesick

WOoow

You're the one I think about, everyday & everynight

Call the doctor, I'm lovesick

WOW.

**Meiko: ***aplaudindo* Foi uma música muito boa, Len, mas... é só uma música mesmo ou você está mesmo doente de amor?

**Len: ***vermelho e indignado* Que pergunta! É óbvio que é só uma música!

**Rin: ***sorriso brincalhão* Sei não! Já faz algum tempo que você fica dando umas olhadas suspeitas pra garota que senta do seu lado! Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Fumika Narutaki?

**Fumika: ***corando*_ Len fica olhando pra mim?_

**Kaito: ***expressão brincalhona* Que gracinha, nosso pequeno Len está apaixonado!

**Len: ***morrendo de vergonha* Me deixem em paz!

**Miku: **Como quizer! Vamos nessa, pessoal!

Todos, exceto Len, saíram dali, um pouco antes de Fumika sair de seu esconderijo e surpreender o loiro.

**Len: ***vermelho feito um pimentão* Fumika, você... você ouviu?

Fumika resolveu fingir que não sabia de nada e, por isso, não respondeu a pergunta. Em vez disso, fez outra pergunta mais direta.

**Fumika: **Você gostaria de sair comigo?

Len não conseguiu responder, apenas concordou com a cabeça, antes de Fumika sair correndo.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: página de diário

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, Len se arrumava para o encontro com Fumika, um pouco nervoso. Já tinha estado várias vezes com ela, já que ambos pertenciam ao clube de caminhada, mas essa seria a primeira vez que estaria sozinho com ela.

**Kaito: ***brincando* Não se preocupe tanto, Len, que a tal Fumika não vai te morder!

Len resmungou alguma coisa, antes de sair do dormitório. No dormitório das irmãs Narutaki, Fumika já esperava por Len na porta.

**Fumika: **Pontual como sempre, Len!

**Len: ***sem graça* Obrigado! Bom, aonde nós vamos?

**Fumika: ***puxando-o pela mão* Você vai ver!

Como era fim de semana, os dois passaram o dia inteiro fora, indo primeiro ao cinema, almoçando na lanchonete logo em seguida, passeando no shopping ou assistindo shows de rua... No final, os dois foram à árvore em que Fumika tinha ido há muito tempo com Fuuka e Negi, seu professor.

**Fumika: ***sorriso* Lugar lindo, não? Tem uma ótima vista daqui de cima!

**Len: ***distraído* Hã? Ah, sim! É verdade!

O motivo de Len estar distraído é que ele não estava olhando para a vista que Fumika lhe mostrava e sim para a própria Fumika.

**Len: ***corado levemente* _Isso é tão estranho! Por que sinto por Fumika o mesmo que sinto por F-chan? É como se fossem... a mesma pessoa! _Fumika-chan...

**Fumika: **Sim?

Ao virar-se para Len, Fumika percebeu que os rostos de ambos estavam muito próximos e que um olhava nos olhos do outro.

**Fumika: ***corando forte* _Os olhos dele... são tão lindos! Parecem muito... com os olhos do L-kun!_

Com esse pensamento, Fumika encurtou a distância que os separava e o beijou, aprofundando logo em seguida. Mesmo pêgo de surpresa, Len não ficou atrás: retribuiu o beijo da mesma maneira, ao mesmo tempo que segurava sua cintura e ela enlaçava seu pescoço.

Entretanto, Fumika lembrou-se de repente das lembranças que teve com "L-kun" e separou-se de Len, assustada. Sentia que cometera traição com seu primeiro amor e não tinha como voltar atrás. No final, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi sair correndo, deixando um confuso Len pra trás.

**Len: ***coçando a cabeça, confuso* _Fumika parecia bem assustada, e olha que foi ela quem começou o beijo! O que será que aconteceu?_

Ao voltar para o dormitório, Kaito perguntou à Len sobre o encontro e este lhe contou tudo, inclusive de quando Fumika saiu correndo.

**Kaito: **Você não foi com muita sede ao pote, foi?

**Len: ***indignado* EU NÃO FIZ NADA! *preocupado* _Ou será que fiz e não percebi?_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: página de diário

**Capítulo 6.**

Como Fuuka já estava dormindo quando Fumika voltou do encontro, só soube do que aconteceu no dia seguinte.

**Fuuka:** Você fugiu do encontro por que está confusa entre o Len e o L-kun? Eu nunca imaginei que diria isso, mas... ISSO É LOUCURA!

**Fumika: ***cabeça baixa* Eu sei! Mas isso dói! Eu sinto que estou apaixonada pelo Len, mas... sinto também que estou traíndo o L-kun! A gente prometeu se casar no futuro, lembra?

**Fuuka: **Com você me contando tantas vezes, é difícil esquecer! Mas por que não fala com o Len e conta o que está sentindo? Não há dúvidas de que ele está muito confuso pelo que aconteceu ontem!

**Fumika: ***admitindo* É... tem razão! Eu vou falar com ele!

Fumika saiu de seu quarto e foi para o quarto de Len e Kaito. Este, inclusive, estava saíndo do quarto e notou a presença da garota.

**Kaito: **Ah, olá Fumika! É Fumika, não é?

**Fumika: **Sim! O Len está aí?

**Kaito: **Não, mas não vai demorar! Por que você não entra e espera por ele? Tenho certeza que, depois do que aconteceu ontem, vocês dois precisam conversar!

Com o rosto um pouco vermelho, Fumika entrou no quarto. Quando ia sentar-se num sofá que havia ali, notou algo sobre ele. Observando mais atentamente, Fumika percebeu que era o diário de Len.

**Fumika: ***receosa* _Isso está me deixando nervosa! Será que... eu deveria ler?_

Mesmo sabendo que era errado, optou por ler. Tinha que saber o que Len havia pensado sobre o encontro que tiveram, por isso abriu o diário no dia anterior.

Querido diário,

Como disse no dia anterior, a Fumika me convidou pra sair e hoje aconteceu nosso encontro. Confesso que me diverti muito, e olha que nunca tinha saído com uma garota antes.

**Fumika: ***surpresa* Sério? Achei que um gato como ele já teria saído com umas 5 ou 6 garotas!

Fumika continuou a ler.

Mesmo assim, algo aconteceu no final e até agora tô tentando entender. Fumika me beija e depois vai embora assustada? Era como se... estivesse arrependida do que fez. Ou será que eu fiz algo que a chateou?

Em todo caso, Fumika me lembra muito a F-chan, o que me faz me sentir culpado, pois meu coração ficou dividido entre ela e a garotinha pra quem prometi me casar quando estava na prisão há 5 anos atrás. Se eu soubesse o verdadeiro nome da F-chan...

Fumika arregalou os olhos nesse último parágrafo. Era possível que... que Len e L-kun fossem a mesma pessoa?

**Voz: **Fumika-chan?


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Sublinhado: página de diário

**Capítulo 7.**

Fumika quase teve um treco ao notar a presença de Len na porta. Este estava confuso por encontrar Fumika ali, mas ao notar o próprio diário na mão da garota, ficou surpreso.

**Len: **O que está fazendo com isso?

Fumika não respondeu, principalmente porque não conseguia encará-lo e estava de cabeça baixa. Mas ao erguer a cabeça, Len notou lágrimas nos olhos de Fumika: lágrimas de felicidade.

Antes que Len pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Fumika correu até ele e o abraçou, após jogar o diário em cima do sofá.

**Fumika: ***abraçando-o com força, emocionada* L-kun, não acredito que é você! O garoto que eu conheci na prisão?

**Len: ***confuso* "Garoto que conheci na pris..." *chocado* F-CHAN, É VOCÊ?

Com a confirmação de Fumika, Len retribuiu o abraço, também chorando de felicidade.

**Fumika: ***segurando as mãos dele* É como se tivesse voltado dos mortos! Estou impressionada ao ver o quanto você cresceu e mudou! Mas... como pode estar vivo? Você ia ser executado quando fizesse 15 anos!

Len contou tudo sobre sua fuga da cadeia, mas completou com a notícia de que fora inocentado há poucos meses e não voltaria pra lá.

**Len: ***sorriso terno* Nunca perdi as esperanças de te encontrar de novo, mesmo você tendo quase certeza que eu estava morto!

**Fumika:** *sorriso tímido* Me desculpe por isso! *olhar maroto* Mas mudando de assunto, você irá cumprir nossa promessa, não vai? A do casamento!

**Len: **Dessa promessa você pode ter certeza de que irei cumprir!

Os dois riram, antes de saírem abraçados do dormitório. Essa experiência de Len no colégio Mahora nunca seria esquecida, e o casamento deles era a prova disso.

FIM!


End file.
